The Other Time Lords
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: What if all along Ianto has been keeping a secret? What if he's a Time Lord? How will Jack react? How will the Doctor react? What does this mean for the future of Torchwood? Jack/Ianto
1. The New Adventures of Ianto Jones

Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood! I think that pretty much covers everything, Oh! and I don't own Doctor Who either!

Jack's POV

"Where are we going this time, Doc?" I ask. This is the third of our little midnight excursions. About once a month he would turn up late at night and we'd go off to any random spot in time and space. _  
_  
"I don't know, we'll see when we get there," he said, just like he always did.

"Some place exotic? Somewhere full of creatures with 19 legs?" I asked jokingly.

"We're here!" he said energetically and jumped out of the Tardis swinging himself onto new soil.

"This place doesn't look familiar," I said, stepping out onto the soft ground beneath us.

The streets were busy with people of every size, shape and colour. We walked up to the one that most closely resembled a human and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, um . . . I'm sorry I'm a complete idiot but do you happen to know what planet we're on?" the Doctor said as the man turned around.

He has a cute butt, though, the man not the Doctor. Although now that you mention it . . .

"Jack?!" I heard a familiar Welsh accent say.

I looked up only to see that the cute ass and accent belonged to Ianto. I had known it subconsciously all along I mean, all the time I've spent starting at his ass I could recognize it anywhere, How can he be here? My young Welsh tea boy is really an interplanetary time traveler. All along I knew there was some unspoken secret about him but I never would have guessed it was this. Maybe he had a 2 year old son he was raising all by himself, maybe he lost his entire family in a fire when he was 3 but a Time Traveler?

"Ianto . . . What - , What are you doing here?" I said laughing a little nervously, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Jack, I can't believe you're here" was all he managed to say, staring at me. How could he not believe I was here? He knew I traveled with the Doctor. Well, he knew I had traveled with the Doctor. If any one should be not believing this situation it's me.

"I - " said the Doctor "will leave you guys to catch up., I'm sorry but what planet did you say we're on?"

"Kanghulf, in the Pluto galaxy. I think we are some where between the years of 2090 and 2160 but I could be off a little." Ianto said, suddenly seeming like a whole different person.

"Right!, well I'm off!" the Doctor said and walked away with his hands shoved into his pocket casually looking around and walking into an abandoned alley way.

"So, you? You're…?" I said, as we started walking down the street.

"I'm a Time Lord." he said and turned to look at me.

"A Time Lord . . ." I said. A little confused. "That's not possible . . ."

"I didn't grow up on Gallifrey and it wasn't until after the Time War that I even found out about it. So even if my body is a Time Lord's I never quite knew what it was to be a Time Lord," he said with a big sigh knowing it was going to be a long night.

"But a few years ago I decided to give up travelling and live my life as a human on Earth. That's were you and Torchwood come into play. I couldn't completely give up this life, But, recently I've been going places at night. Different planets, different years. I'm not like The Doctor I don't go looking for danger. I'm almost the exact opposite I go looking for peace. I go to the planets I know are safe and just stay for a while. " he said as he stepped aside and opened an invisible door. Beyond it was the inside of the Tardis.

"It's a different model from the Doctor's." he said, laughing a little from at the look on my face.

"So how many are there left? How many other . . . Time Lords?" I asked stepping into the large room that was so different from the Doctor's in almost every way but there was one thing that was the same, the heart of the Tardis.

"It's impossible to tell. I grew up on a ship millions of miles away from Gallifrey and when we finally heard about the war they made us all into Time Lords, desperately trying to save their dying race. The Doctor is the only true Time Lord left."

"But you can regenerate like other Time Lords?" I asked.

"Yes, essentially I am a real Time Lord but I wasn't "chosen" like The Doctor. I was just a last desperate attempt." He said, making coffee.

I just sat there trying to take this all in as he came over and handed me a cup of coffee. Ianto Jones, my Ianto Jones is a Time Lord.

"It's almost morning on Earth. We should go back soon." He said standing up and walking over to the control board.

"But The Doctor, I should tell him," I said, still shocked.

"I'll take care of it." He said, giving me a comforting smile.

Ianto's POV

Now he knows, Captain Jack Harkness, my Captain Jack Harkness knows everything.

And now I have to tell the Doctor. How do you tell a man that he's not alone in the Universe?

"Hello, Doctor." I said, through a telepathic message "I'm going to give your friend a lift back to Earth, so there is no need to worry about it."

"How are you speaking to me? Only Time Lords have telepathic connections with each other." he responded.

Then I explained everything. The Doctor said nothing in response, he closed off his thoughts.

We got back to the Hub and I opened the door. We stepped out into the same cell I always parked in and walked up onto the main floor. All day we said nothing and Jack kind of just sat there in his office. Gwen went into talk to him but he just said everything was fine and she left. After everyone else had left I walked into his office and he was still sitting there, staring straight forward.

"Hey," I said softly, and walked over to him and leaned against his desk, he turned his chair around to face me.

"Why" he said and looked into my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I realized I couldn't answer this question. Why hadn't I told Jack? I wasn't afraid of how he'd react. It wasn't because I thought he'd treat me differently. I just didn't tell him. "I don't know" I said and looked awkwardly down at the floor.

Okay, now I was thinking of making this a one shot or continuing it for a while. So, it's up to you guys whether you want just 1 more chapter which will have a pretty amazing twist if I say so myself or a full length story full of Ianto and Jack traveling together. Please review and tell me what you think! And I just want to add a special thanks to Leastauklet for being such an amazing beta and not giving up on me yet!


	2. Novice Hame

Disclaimer - All Torchwood and Doctor Who plots are in no way mine they belong to Russell T. Davies!

Ianto's POV

After a long day, I walked into Jack's office to find him asleep, papers askew and empty coffee cups everywhere.

"Hey," he said picking his head up off the desk and stretching a little.

I smiled back and continued collecting the empty coffee cups, stealing glances back at him.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I'm thinking that my Tardis doesn't get enough use," I replied placing both hands firmly on his desk and leaning slightly towards him.

"I'll grab my coat" he said as he jumped up off his chair and left the room. 

"So how do you decide where to go?" he asked walking into the Tardis.

"Well, there's a whole systemI've catalogued every place I've been to or heard about with keywords. So, if I don't know where I want to go I can type in what I'm looking for, for example the universe's best cup of tea is in" I started typing and waited for my results "Well, June's Tea Shop, Duncan just over the border in England maybe that wasn't a good example but you generally get the idea" 

"Oh, so once you've found the universe's best you catalogue it?" he asked walking over to me.

"Well, I keep track of other things too like species and landscape. Anything that I'd ever want to know for future visits is in here." I said and patted my computer.

"I think there's something I need to add," he said with a smile.

I stepped aside wondering what he was going to add. I watched as he typed in Cardiff, Wales and 'Universe's Sexiest Man'. I laughed

"What, you don't agree" he saidmoving closer to me.

"Well sir,if I went to Cardiff right now I wouldn't find the universe's Sexiest Man would I?_" _I said smiling as he leaned in and kissed me gently. "I'm not in Cardiff any more, am I?"

"Technically we haven't moved yet so we're still in Cardiff. And who said I was talking about you?" he said pushing up against me.

All of the sudden the ship started to move and every screen flashed the message 'Summoning for Novice Hame from Chief Time Lord'.

Jack's POV

"Novice Hame?" I asked turning back to look at him.

I stood there trying to figure everything out. Who is Novice Hame? And if all the Time Lords died in the war then how can there still be a Chief Time Lord? I watched him pace across the ship and tighten his tie. The Tardis came to a sudden stop and he looked over at me before opening the doors into a large room with thousands of empty seats.

I followed him out to see The Doctor standing in the middle of the room.

Ianto went up to him and bowed slightly. "Chief" he said quietly and stood completely still facing straight forward with a forced expression of calm on his face.

"Enough with the formalities," The Doctor said.

"Yes, sir " Ianto asked still staring straight forward.

"Now, Novice at ease, please," he said and started pacing across the room.

Ianto relaxed a little "It's Ianto Jones, Sir, I haven't gone by that name in years." 

"Alright, Ianto Jones, and Captain," he said giving a nod in my direction. "I need some answers"

"Yes, Sir," Ianto said, taking a small step backwards.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I existed, Jack must have mentioned me. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, starting to pace again.

"How do you to tell a man that he is not alone in the universe but instead stuck with someone who is not a true Time Lord? Someone who is a fake," Ianto said, looking at the floor.

"Oh I don't know you could have gave me a ring or invited me to tea." He said with a grin.

"My apologies, Sir," Ianto said and glanced in my direction before continuing to look down at the floor. _  
_  
"How many more are there?" He said taking a deep breath.

"It's impossible to tell, sir, there might not be any more." Ianto said looking up again.

"We are going to find them." he said walking towards Ianto. "I need another Time Lord to be able to access the logs and I don't know where they are. You're coming with me."

"I can't, I . . . can't leave Torchwood " Ianto said quietly. 

Suddenly I knew how much Ianto needed me, needed Torchwood. He came back from all corners of the Universe every night. We are the only family he has. And I realised how much I needed him.How much I depended on him to be there every morning and every night.

"Doctor, you can't ask him to leave me, to leave Torchwood. I would never ask you to leave Rose." I said.

"Don't bring Rose into this. This is not the same, and this is much bigger than Torchwood. As for you Jack, you're coming too." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Only nights," I said looking straight back "We can only go at night. I, we want to be back before Torchwood opens, every morning."

"It doesn't always work that way," The Doctor said. "I think you of all people would know that, Jack."

"Well, you better make it work that way." I said "I'm not leaving Torchwood and neither is Ianto."

"You're not going to be with Torchwood forever. Neither of you will." He said and started to walk over toward his Tardis"I will be in Cardiff tomorrow night. I expect you both to be ready."

He stepped into the Tardis and we heard that familiar sound as it disappeared.

I walked over to Ianto and smiled. "Let's go home," I said walking into the empty Tardis.

We arrived back at the hub and Ianto started to head for the door.

"Just stay here tonight " I said causing him to turn around and look at me.

"I think I'm just going to go home tonight and get some sleep," Ianto said turning back towards the door.

"Ianto, This isn't a late night booty call. You haven't been getting much sleep and it will take you at least a half an hour to get home and back. You have a fresh shirt in your office, just stay." I said, wanting so hard for him to believe me.

Ianto turned around and started walking back towards me "Yes, sir." He said and climbed down into my sleeping area.

I don't know if I got all my Time Lord facts right but I'm trying my best, thanks to Wikipedia. So, if I have anything incorrect please tell me! Also, thanks for all the Reviews, and a special thanks to my AMAZING beta leastauklet! Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
